


Take the Lead

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Who let me make this?, just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Sara is used to being in charge of most situations but tonight Ava is going to be the leader of their evening.





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Okay imma be straight up and say I was (very) under the influence when I wrote this. Too much wine, my friends went home and I woke up the next day like EXCUSE ME WHAT??? I remember watching a bunch of Rose and Roise videos and listening to my Latin music playlist (as you can see from my song selection). So from this point on this is what I discovered in the morning. It's a bit cleaned up from some editing but other than that its untouched. Enjoy my shame.  
—  
So I haven’t written just some straight up sin in a minute. My brain needs a break from calc so I’m just going to relax on vacation and write some trash. Let’s explore some of Sara’s kinks shall we?  
Songs this inspired this are:  
Havana (Spanish Version) - Camila Cabello  
Mi Gente- J Balvin  
Banana-Annita ft. Becky G.

Ava sat in her office working late as usual her fingers typing quickly on the keys, pausing only when the door creaked open. She looked up, a warm smile spreading across her face as Sara waved at her. 

“Hey babe.”she greeted, shutting the door behind herself.

“Hello there Miss Lance. I’m almost finished up, we can head out in a bit.” Ava smiled as Sara walked over to the desk. 

“Cool cool.” Sara looked around the room almost nervously, making Ava tilt her head. 

“You okay?” The question had Sara’s eyes darting to her and was she...blushing? That’s new. A knowing smile crossed Ava’s features as she waited for her to respond. They planned the night a few weeks ago and it was entertaining to see her usually confident girlfriend become a little flustered. 

“Yeah its just umm…” She let out a sigh and pulled an object out her back pocket, sliding it across the desk. Ava reached for it wordlessly turning it in her hands, she smirked at it and looked back up to her flushed girlfriend. 

“You ready for some fun?” 

“Yes.” Sara locked their eyes. Ava bit her lip at the realization of the power she had right now. She gave the remote a test click on, watching Sara’s reaction. Her hand gripped the back of the chair but she was otherwise unshaken. This was going to be a fun evening, Ava decided as she packed up the rest of her things. The sun was just starting to set as the two wandered around with the busy Friday night crowd. Sara had almost forgotten about the vibrator as she browsed around the clothing store they stopped in until she felt it power on. She looked over at Ava who was still looking around, a small smile playing on her lips. Sara bit her tongue and shut her eyes, trying to control the wave of pleasure threatening to make her moan. Ava walked past and gave her ass a light discrete slap before the vibrations stopped. Sara let out a breath through her nose and continued on. Hunger eventually caught up to them and they set off to find something for dinner. 

The couple walked into the bustling restaurant and were quickly seated. Sara’s eyes scanned the menu until the familiar vibrations started up again. She hadn’t been expecting it and soft noise escaped her lips. She slammed the menu down, glaring at Ava who just gave her a smug look in return. 

“What?” She arched a brow but before Sara could speak their waiter returned with their drinks.

Sara’s fingers gripped the edge of the table as their waiter left as the vibrations resumed, this time more intense. She tried to hold back a shy smile as she put her head down on the table. 

“You’re evil.” She laughed. 

“You asked for this.” Ava countered, resting her chin on her hand as she watched Sara start to squirm in her seat. Sara bit her lip staring up at the ceiling as she forced her hips not to roll forward. She released her lip, trading it to bite down on her knuckle as the intensity increased. Her eyes darted around to the rest of the people around them, all in their own worlds paying no mind to them. At least she was keeping her composure for the most part. Ava’s foot ran up and down her leg while she tried to keep herself from falling apart.

“Ava.” She breathly whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Hmmm?” 

“I-I’m…”

“Can you do it quietly?” Ava leaned forward watching her intently. 

“I don’t know.”   
“That’s not a good answer.” She replied before clicking off the vibrator. “Don’t want to disturb everyone else do we?” She smiled as Sara’s eyes snapped back open. 

“I was so close.” Sara almost whined. 

"I don't want to end the fun so soon.” Ava reached out rubbing her thumb over her hand. The gentle touch made her heart swell. She continued toying with her through the rest of their meal, Sara’s face was completely flushed as Ava signed the bill. The pair made their way back to the car, soft music playing as they drove through the streets. 

"How about we don't go home tonight?" Ava said casually, her hand resting on Sara's knee.

"What do you mean?" 

"You've been good tonight. I think you deserve a reward." That sly smile was back, sending shivers of anticipation down Sara's spine.

"What kind?" 

"You'll see." They drove another 20 minutes until Ava pulled into the lot of a hotel. Sara's eyes wandered up the skyscraper, she had a million questions but kept them to herself for now. The parking garage was relatively full for the weekend as they drove around looking for a spot. Once they found one Ava got out going to the trunk to get a small suitcase. 

"Okay when did you put that there?" Sara finally asked the first of many questions she had.

"A few days ago. I wanted to surprise you." Ava shrugged taking her hand to lead her to the main elevator. Sara watched Ava speak quietly with the man at the front desk before returning with their room keys. 

"Let's go." She smiled sweetly.

"You know this is way out of my comfort zone." She joked but paused at the bit of worry that etched its way across Ava’s features. 

"Is that okay?" 

"It's fine I promise. I'm just not used to not being in charge but this is a different but good change." 

"Well, Captain." Ava purred as the elevator doors slid shut. "I think it's good for you to let yourself have a break sometimes." She whispered, her lips ghosting over Sara's neck.

"It is." The airy words left Sara's lips in a rush before Ava kissed her. Before they could deepen the kiss, the ding of the elevator interrupted them the doors opening again. They walked down to their room, Ava holding the door open so Sara could walk through first. Her eyes went wide at the floor to ceiling windows that covered one of the walls of the simple room. 

"Oh my god." She gasped, rushing over to the window. The view from the 27th floor was fantastic. Lights from the city sparkled in the night, glesing off the river that cut through the city. 

"It's nice right?" Ava said as she slipped her arms around Sara’s waist, resting her chin rested on her shoulder. 

"Its beautiful." 

“I’m glad you like it.” Ava’s lips kissed down her neck as Sara rolled her head to the side to give her better access. She turned in her arms allowing their lips to meet again. Ava pressed her back into the cool glass, her knee coming up between Sara’s legs. A low noise crossed her lips as she let herself grind down on Ava’s leg. The vibrator clicked back on and Sara stiffened, her fingers digging into Ava’s shoulder as she rocked herself forward. Ava kissed and sucked her pulse point as low needy noises filled the air. She clicked the vibrator off once more and looked back at her disheveled girlfriend. Stepping away Ava pressed one finger to Sara’s chest. 

“Stay.” She ordered and Sara watched her walk to the bed and sit down on the edge. Ava crossed one leg over another, looking up at her expecatanly. The look sending a pang of arousal straight to her center. 

“Strip.” The single word floated between them. Sara stood there a few moments before the command zapped her out of her stupor. Her hands quickly tugged at her shirt but Ava’s voice interrupted her. 

“Slowly.” Ava said and she nodded. Something about the curt one word commands set her whole body on fire. She put on a little show as she stripped out of her clothes, watching Ava’s hungry eyes devour every inch of newly exposed skin. Once she was naked Ava silently pointed toward the window and she walked back over to the glass. The city was still just as beautiful but there was a twinge of excitement now as her naked body was exposed to the dim lights from the surrounding buildings. She knew no one could see them from where they were but that didn’t take away the thrill. Ava’s body pressed her forward as she felt teeth nip at her ear. She let out a shaky breath as Ava’s mouth nipped and sucked at the skin, her nails raking slowly up and down her body. 

Sara’s hands shot out to steady herself when she felt a single digit run through her folds. The constant teasing throughout the night had left her soaked. Ava slid a finger inside, obviously still in the mood to continue the teasing. 

“Please more.” The statement came out before Sara could even think about it.

“What do you want?” Ava’s smug tone made Sara want to roll her eyes but all her brain could think about is the languid movement of Ava’s finger inside her. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“I am.” Ava grinned, nipping at her ear again. She crooked her finger, making Sara’s breath hitch. 

“H-harder. Baby please.” The needy voice coming out of her was almost unrecognizable in her ears. Ava placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade before adding a second finger, pressing Sara closer to the glass. Sara’s breath fogging the window as she panted, pushing her hips back to meet Ava’s thrusts. A throaty moan escaped her lips when she felt a third added. Ava trailed her other hand up Sara’s body, her fingers tightening slightly around her throat. 

“You’re going to wake up the people next door if you’re not quiet.” 

“I...I can’t.” Sara groaned. 

“Maybe I should stop again if you can’t.” 

“No!” Sara pleaded. 

Ava let go of her throat, thrusting two fingers into her mouth. Sara moaned around them as Ava picked back up the pace, her wrist slapping against her skin as she fucked her. Sara’s saliva coated Ava’s fingers as she worked them in her mouth, her moans stifled around the digits. Ava doubled her efforts pushing her fingers in and out faster when she felt Sara’s walls tighten around her. She sank her teeth into Sara’s shoulder making her let out a high pitched noise as she came, a gush of wetness ran down Ava’s wrist a she slowed. She loved getting Sara this worked up because she always gave her some spectacular orgasmas whenever she drew out the teasing. Sara’s body fell boneless against the window, but she wasn’t quite finished with her. 

“Don’t move.” Ava husked into her ear as she moved away. Sara’s forehead thumped lightly against the glass as she caught her breath, eyes blinking back open to look at the skyline as she waited for Ava to return. She heard light footsteps come back behind her. A small shiver ran up her body she felt the head of a dildo tease her entrance. Ava really did come prepared.

“Oh god.” Sara’s breathy voice fogged the glass again. Ava’s foot pushed her legs open a little sider. 

“You ready?” Ava asked, trailing kisses up the back of Sara’s neck. She nodded eagerly before she felt the dildo easily slide into her. Her teeth sank into her lips as she tried to hold in a moan. Ava knew exactly how to push all of her buttons, the smooth deep strokes driving her insane. As she picked up speed, Sara had less and less control over the noises that came out of her. Ava was struggling too as the hilt of the dildo pressed into her center with every thrust. Watching Sara all evening had left her beyond turned on. Her own moans started spilling from her lips as she drew closer.

“Fuck.” The word stuttered out of Ava’s mouth as she came, her hips slowing for a moment from the over stimulation. She let out a steadying breath before starting again. Her hands gripped Sara's hips, pulling her back to meet each thrust. Sara’s mind was so clouded with the need to come she could no longer keep her voice down. Letting out curse that dissolved into a moan when she felt fingers start to rub mind numbing patterns on her clit. Her head fell forward as her body started to tense up again. Her second orgasm rushed through her, Ava drawing every second out by continuing her thrusts. Eventually Sara went limp in her arms with a blissful smile on her lips. 

“Woah wait.” Ava chuckled as she readjusted so Sara wouldn’t fall onto the floor. 

She pulled her over to the bed, allowing her girlfriend to lazily flop down onto the sheets as she stepped out of the harness. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Sara smiled up at her with a goofy grin, tugging at Ava’s unbuttoned work shirt.

“That’s literally the only thing I’m still wearing.” Ava laughed. 

“Don’t care.” She stretched her tired body out on the sheets gazing up at Ava. 

“How does a bath sound?” Ava asked, kissing her forehead. 

“Yes please.” 

Ava kissed her again before walking to the bathroom, the sounds of running water soon following. She returned after a few minutes, scooping her giggling girlfriend off the bed and bringing her to the tub. Ava rested against Sara’s front as relaxed hands ran through her hair. 

“Mmm can we just do this forever?” Ava sighed with her eyes closed.

“We can’t stay in this exact location forever no.” Sara chuckled. “But this? What we have, I’m happy to have it forever.” Sara lifted Ava’s hand kissing her knuckles. 

“God you’re so sweet. I love you.” She turned slightly, meeting Sara’s lips. 

“I love you too baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m happy I ended on a sweet note after that mess, jesus.  
I didn’t write an endnote initially so I’ll just add one now. I told myself I’d dedicate more of my time to my Skyrim fanfic while Legends was on a break but Avalance always calls me back apparently. Also! Follow me on tumblr for more gay shit! (and memes) Or instagram for gay shit and cat pics.  
Tumblr- @shelbazoidz  
Instagram- @shooballa_the_great
> 
> P.S- The next story in this series will be the 20th! I want to do something fun for it so if anyone has any cool ideas, lay em on me!


End file.
